hareshfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
(For information about the initial development of magic for an individual, see The Blessed.) Additional abilities to add: sensing other Blessed, snake interactions and developing resistance to the poisons (maybe not here) We have deliberately kept the information about abilities short as it is merely meant to be a general framework. Characters should develop their abilities as suits their personality, and as a general rule, as long as you can explain something in terms of the character's affinities, it is acceptable. Please try to keep from overpowering your characters. Conversations with other players about magic will help develop your character's abilities. Attributes There are three main attributes to an individual's magical ability: strength, control, and affinity. 'Strength' This is simply the raw power that an individual has. For the most part, this is innate, but it can be increased through study as well as rituals and tattoos. Both draining and use of one's abilities decrease strength temporarily. If a magic user is depleted entirely of their strength, whether through use or through draining, they will die. (More about draining below) Under normal use, the individual will collapse long before her final reserve of strength is depleted and will not awaken until what remains is sufficient to sustain her. Because of their vows and their tie to the temple, once they have risen to the Initiate rank, Ahibanu recover their strength quickly within the temple and its grounds. All water within the temple has traces of Seht's strength and can be used to facilitate recovery. The closer to the source the water is, the more power it possesses, which is to say that the water deeper in the temple is more effective than the public fountains. The pool with in the Sisters' quarters is quite powerful, but down in the ritual chambers beneath, it is even more so. The water that offers the quickest recovery, if one can find it, is deep in the caves underneath the temple. 'Control' Control is the only attribute determined entirely by the individual and her training, and thus the Ahibanu emphasize its instruction. A magician with poor control and great strength tends to waste much of her ability, ultimately producing a less effective action than someone with little strength and excellent control. To develop control, the individual must move from emotional use of their abilities to deliberate use, and many find this switch difficult. Emotional, uncontrolled use of magic can produce disastrous results, and this is why the Ahibanu drain young women and men. Many of the tests to determine if a woman is able to rise to a new rank involve control. 'Affinity' Those that are blessed from birth will typically have''' one affinity manifest in their early to mid teens. In very rare cases, an individual may possess two affinities naturally. Through rituals and tattoos, the Ahibanu can add affinities, but the additional ones will never have nearly as much strength as the innate affinity. *'''Fire - The affinity to fire is common among the Ahibanu, but most can do little more than light candles and small fires. Control of this ability is extremely difficult, and few have the strength to develop it further. In addition to the natural destructive uses of such an ability, many use it for crafting such metal-working and glass. *'Spirit - '''While all Ahibanu learn to seek Seht and the spirits, most must do so with the aid of ritual and smoke. These Blessed have the ability to commune with the spirits without such assistance. Seht most often speaks through those with such a skill, and sometimes a spirit may briefly take hold of one with such an affinity. Those untrained in this ability may fall into trances without meaning too and have difficulty escaping them. Ahibanu with this skill also are able to sense other Blessed nearby. *'Earth - 'Another frequent ability among the Ahibanu. Many develop this beyond the uncontrolled earthquakes of the untrained. It can be used to till fields, create irrigation ditches, encourage crop growth, and carve statues. Those that develop the most with this skill are even able to slowly work through rock walls (while those without control might simply explode it). *'Air - 'About the same frequency as earth although often more noticeable. A young Blessed may inadvertantly create small sand devils or even sandstorms because of her lack of control. Once this skill has developed, it can be used to move items with air currents, create sustained and steady breezes, manipulate smoke and a variety of other tasks, including mundane duties like cleaning. *'Water - 'Manipulation of water is the least common of the physical abilities. It is Anahita's domain, and the ability to work with water is considered holy. As such, these women are too sacred to remain in this realm and are frequently sent to Seht so he may deliver them to his goddess. Developed abilities/skills *'Drain -''' All elder Ahibanu develop this skill, but most require the assistance of extensive rituals for it is a difficult task and one that requires a great deal of control. With this skill, the Blessed may syphon off the power growing in an individual. It is frequently used with novices until they develop control to prevent unintended use of the gift. It is also used to prevent men from using the gift inappropriately. Generally, the Blessed will simply remove a portion of the power and release it into the water for the temple's use, leaving the target to regenerate her power. Howerver, it is possible to drain the target entirely of their gift, killing them. Ahibanu with the innate affinity for spirits often develop this skill well. *Amulet creation *Poison resistance *Snake interaction *Ink creation Category:Magic